A Change for Once
by Barenziah the Luminous
Summary: Farkas is becoming bored with what the Companions have to offer. When he meets the new recruit, he discovers something new. She's spontaneous, fun, and VERY well-known. Can she be what he's looking for to spice up his life? Rated T now, may evolve into M in later chapters...
1. Chapter One: Farkas POV

**Alriiiight! This here is my first attempt at a Skyrim Fanfic... so please be nice. Well, I hope you enjoy it. Please review it. I'm probably going to update in a little bit, but if I didn't post at least a little something I don't think I ever would have. Also! I don't own anything.. just in case Bethesda decides to kill me. :)**

**Enjoy.**

"Farkas. Farkas! Helloooo…!" Aela's voice echoed in my head. I had been daydreaming, yet again, of life outside of the Companions.

"Uh, what?" I muttered.

She laughed. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing." To think of life outside of our family wasn't exactly something I was proud of. Everyone seemed to love it here so much. Not that I was ungrateful for Kodlak, but I couldn't keep myself from wondering what I would have become had he not taken us in. I once told Vilkas about my ponderings. _Never again, _I thought. He had seemed so disappointed in me. I was content with my life, I had told myself a thousand times over, but a small voice in the back of my mind told me otherwise.

"Is it a girl?" Aela purred, bringing me back to the dining hall.

"What?" I asked. I had never been in love. In fact, the only real girls I knew were Aela and Ria, but I never had any interest in them. They were like my sisters. I mean, not that I haven't thought about it,but I was around them too often to see them as anything other than family. "You know well enough that I have no contact with anything but you and Ria."

Aela laughed again, lifting her tankard to her lips. "Just wondering," she mumbled.

I stood up from my spot near the fire and walked downstairs. Maybe Vilkas and I could go out and kill something together. I reached his room and knocked. "Hey, wanna go kil—" I trailed off as I opened the door. He wasn't even here. I stepped out into the hallway to see Tilma sweeping the rug.

"Tilma, have you seen Vilkas?"

"Oh," Tilma whispered, placing an aged hand over her heart. "I didn't see you there, dear. What was that you said?"

"Vilkas," I repeated. "Have you seen him?"

"I saw him pass by a while ago. He seemed pretty upset. Ask Kodlak, perhaps."

"Thanks." I looked down the hall to see Kodlak's double doors open, as always. And there he was, sitting on his chair staring at a large pie. "Kodlak?"

He looked up. "Ah, Farkas, my boy. I was about to dig into this pie. Snowberry, I believe. Would you like some?"

"No, thank you. Have you seen Vilkas anywhere?"

"Actually, I just sent him to test a new recruit," he chuckled. "He doesn't seem too happy about it."

I headed to the back of Jorrvaskr while wondering what sorry excuse of a boy was attempting to become a Companion. When I got there, boy was I surprised.

**There you have it! Was it a good start? Oh god, I hope so... So, please review. I frankly don't care if you follow or not, but pleeease review. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter Two: Thalia's POV

**Okay, so I lied about updating right away. Kill me.**

**So here comes some action (not my best area of writing)**

**I'm sorry if this kind of weird and awkward to read; I felt weird and awkward writing it but it had to be done. Anyways, I promise it'll get better.**

I unsheathed Dawnbreaker, the sword given to me by Meridia. I saw as Vilkas' eyes widened. "Where'd you get _that_?" he gasped.

I smirk at the expression on his face. "I've been around."

"Okay, now, no funny business. No spells, no magic. None of that. Just pure brawn." He smiled, then looked me up and down, no doubt sizing me up. I wasn't the biggest person ever. Bretons weren't that big to begin with. But me? I inherited the elfish trait more than the Nordic one so now here I am, sparring against a guy who towered over me. "Good luck."

I squinted my eyes and held up my blade. I loved the way it balanced itself in my hand. Vilkas charged at me with a snarl on his face. I jumped to the left, watching as he tried to slow himself down. Thanks to his heavy armor it was hard for him to stop. Someone laughed. I looked up in the laughter's direction to see a man that looked just like Vilkas only with longer hair. He smiled at me then pointed to my left. I turned to see Vilkas finally moving towards me. He charged again and I sidestepped… again. "Agghh, stop doing that!"

"You just said no magic, brother!" the man near the steps said while chuckling.

"Stay. Out. Of this. Farkas." Vilkas said pausing each time he swung at me with his giant sword. I countered each swing with my blade. I hadn't done much, but I could tell he had expected me to fail by now. He tried to be swift and turn his whole body so, if I were hit, my body would be sliced in half. I panicked and leapt into the air.

I expected my legs to get chopped off but instead when I landed back on the ground I was completely unscathed.  
"Holy shit," Farkas laughed and I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. Vilkas wasn't so happy. He rebounded quickly, holding his blade over his head. He lifted his foot and kicked me square in the chest. I flew backwards.

"Hey!" a woman called. "Vilkas, that's not fair."

"Quiet, Aela." I couldn't breathe. That blow knocked all the wind out of me and, for some reason, I couldn't seem to find it again. Vilkas had a smirk on his face, his steel sword still hovering above him. Was this lunatic seriously going to kill me? This was supposed to be a trial, right? _Right_? I tried to roll over quickly, but something was keeping me anchored to my spot.

People began to shout.

"Vilkas, stop it!"

"Calm down!"

"Vilkas!"

Suddenly, there were footsteps near my head and before I knew it I was pulled up from the stone ground. "What the hell is the matter with you?" Farkas asked with a firm grip on my upper arm.

"Ow," I mumbled.

"You're interrupting her test!" shouted Vilkas.

"Her test? You were about to kill her!"

"Ow," I repeated.

"This is none of your business, Farkas!"

"I won't have you killing anyone out here just so you could test their might!"

He still hadn't let go of my arm so due to his tallness, I was basically dangling between the two brothers while they were having a shout match. I tried to pull out of his grip, but it was like fighting with the ground. "Ow!"

"Kodlak sent me not you! Why are you even out here? You keep on—" Vilkas started.

Farkas began to talk over him. "It is my responsibility as a Companion to watch out for—"

Then we were all yelling at the same time. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"GUYS!" My head snapped up to find a red headed woman. "Farkas, let go of her. You're going to rip her arm off of her body."

"Oh, uh…" Farkas let go and I fell. A warm rush of blood ran down my arm. I massaged it so there would be no clots. "Sorry, about that."

"Now, Vilkas. What in the name of Hircine were you doing? You cannot kill new recruits."

"Aela, I—"

"No, you were upset," Aela spoke. "Come here. Let me stop embarrassing you in front of everyone."

Vilkas looked like a sad puppy making his way over to his owner. Funny how something so big and manly could look like that. The other Companions that had gathered around had scattered so that left me and Farkas in the yard.

He offered his hand to help me up. I accepted. "Sorry about your arm."

"It's fine," I said. "Some people just don't know their own strength."

"Well, that was pretty impressive. To get Vilkas all worked up like that…" He laughed.

I looked at the purple ring that was starting to form on my skin. "Damn, I really grabbed you hard, didn't I?"

I scoffed. "Yeah."

"Anyways, I'm going to head inside. Are you coming?"

I paused. There was something I had to do for the Greybeards, wasn't there? Or for Astrid maybe? I was sure I came here for something other than the Companions. "I think I have something to take care of. Like, a dragon or something… maybe." I really needed to start writing all this down.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "We, uh, we have snowberry pie."

I laughed. "Sorry, but I'm really busy. I promise I'll be back by the morning though."

He looked a little disappointed. "Well, see you then. And, welcome to the family."

**There you have it. My weird and awkward action scene. Pretty lame, huh? I'll update soon. At least some time within the next 24 hours. Anyways, Review, Follow, and Favorite.. or whatever.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Soooo... I'm not going to lie. This chapter is kind of boring. At least, I became bored while writing it. :P I promise it'll be more awesome in later chapters. This is just kinda the sappy dumb stuff that has to be out of the way before I start writing the really good stuff. Thanks for sticking with me, to those who are still reading.**

I hate mornings. I hate them more than pesky little ice wraiths. I hate them like I hated garlic and spiders and several other annoyances, but mornings always took the cake.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I rolled over in my bed. Slowly, I wrapped myself in my fur blanket. Something made a noise downstairs, like someone moving in armor. My eyes shot open. It took me a brief moment to remember that I was in my new home, Breezehome in Whiterun, and that my housecarl was probably the cause of the noise.

Sure enough, before I could even try to pull myself out of the bed, Lydia rushed into my room. "What is it, my Thane?"

"Uh, Lydia, right?" I croaked, sitting up.

"Yes, my Thane." She nodded with a bit too much eagerness. "Was there anything you needed?"

"Um, no. I don't think so. What time is it?"

"It's around noon, my Thane."

_Noon? I had slept till noon _again_?! _"Holy shit!" I jumped out of bed and tried to pull on some pants that I had strewn across a chair. "Lydia, you mind pouring some water into a bowl for me?"

"Not at all, my Thane."

"You could call me Thalia, you know?" I frantically tried to pull up my trousers and lace them in a matter of seconds but failed.

"Of course, Thane Thalia."

I sighed, restarting the process of putting on pants. After trying for what seemed like ten minutes, I threw the pants to the floor in frustration. I walked over to the bowl of water that Lydia was standing by in my underwear. My hands dipped into the bowl. I rubbed my face and my neck, rinsing away all the dirt that had collected. "Why are you rushing?"

"I told the Companions that I would return to Jorrvaskr by the morning. I'm late." I ran over to the chest by my bed and looked for some armor to wear. I decided on my Nightingale armor. It was light weight, easy to move in, and brought back memories of Brynjolf and Nocturnal. I grabbed my ebony bow along with some ebony arrows and walked downstairs.

"Is there anything you need me to do for the day, my Thane?" Lydia asked while following me.

"Nope." I shook my head. "You don't have to stay here, you know? I mean, you could do other things like hunting or whatever. You don't even have to sleep here!"

Lydia looked at me with a little hurt in her expression. "I mean, you're welcome to… It's just.. you don't have to."

"It is my duty as housecarl to protect you with my life."

I nodded, not knowing what to say. I tried to make it clear to her that she was her own person, free as a bird. Apparently, _she_ didn't think so.

* * *

"Farkas, will you come train with me already?" Ria called from the back door of Jorrvaskr.

"In a little bit, Ria," he called from his spot at the large table. She had been asking since around six this morning, but the answer had been the same. Not since he knew that the newest recruit was returning. He couldn't stop thinking about her since the moment he saw her with Vilkas. With her dark hair and pale skin. No one had caught his eye in a long while and, with her already on Vilkas' bad side, he knew he at least had a chance.

The front doors opened and Farkas' head snapped up, his heart beating quickly. His expression changed from excited to disappointed when he saw it was only Eorlund. "Where is your brother?" he asked curtly.

Farkas shrugged. Eorlund gave him a sword. "This your brother's. Next time tell him to get it his own damn self." Farkas nodded and forgemaster turned around. When he opened to door, Farkas heard a feminine voice say, "Whoa! I'm so sorry. If you'd excuse me, I'm in a bit of a rush." He stood up too quickly and almost knocked over his chair.

"Farkas!" she basically shouted. "I'm so sorry I'm late!"

He stayed quiet, trying to think of something clever to say, something Vilkas would say.

She stood before him, staring into his icy blue eyes making him uncomfortable. He needed to stay something, he knew he did. The problem was _what_? He had no real reason for waiting for her, at least none that he could explain to her, so why hadn't he thought of this earlier? The pressure of having to speak rose in his chest as he began to realize that his silence could be perceived as weird. _Please don't think I'm weird already_, he thought. "Quest!" he blurted out, making the recruit jump slightly. He was sure Aela had something for her to do. "I'm sorry. I… I think Aela wanted to talk to you about a quest."

"Oh, sure!" she nodded. "Mind taking me to her?"

"Follow me." He beckoned her toward the stairs. Those few steps had already felt awkward. _Say something!_ He urged himself. "Uh, so, what's your name?"

She cleared her throat. "Thalia. Thalia Monet."

They walked down a few steps and, luckily, she spoke. "You and Vilkas are brothers, right?"

"Twins, actually. He's older but only by a little bit."

"He's really tough, isn't he? Very arrogant, too," Thalia said, biting her lip.

"Kind of. He doesn't like when people best him, though."

"That explains his sour attitude after yesterday."

"Yeah, you might want to steer clear of him today," Farkas said, reaching Aela's room.

"Ah, new comer. I'm glad to see you," the red-head said with her hands on her hips. Aela stayed quiet as if waiting for a response or a question. Anything, really. Thalia, too, waited for Aela to continue. After a while of what Farkas declared as awkward silence, Aela spoke again. "Did you need something?"

"Oh!" Thalia exclaimed then looked over to Farkas. "I thought there was something you need to talk to me about. A quest or something…" she trailed off.

"Um, no. Farkas, didn't I tell you that you were supposed to give her her first assignment?" He stiffened. Of course. How could he forget?

"Oh, yeah," he said, turning red.

"Way to go, Ice-brains." Aela turned around and continued to work on whatever it was she was working on.

Farkas and Thalia walked out of her room. "I'm sorry. I had completely forgotten. I didn't… I just…"

"It's okay," Thalia's soft voice assured him that everything was okay. "Just tell me what I need to do."

"There's a bandit camp hiding out in a mine not too far from here," he said. "Take out their leader and report back here. Got it?" He mentally patted himself on the back for not stumbling over his words like he was sure Vilkas had thought he would.

"Got it." And with that, she turned and walked out of the hall. Farkas let out a breath of air that he hadn't realized he was holding in. _Now_, he thought, _I wait again._

* * *

It's official. I'm adding bandits to the list of things I hate. One of them hit me hard; I had clutched my left rib pretty much all the way back. I walked back into Jorrvaskr very late, or very early depending on how you look at it, and it was hauntingly quiet. No one was in the dining hall and even the fire in the middle of the place had dimmed. What was I supposed to do? I was worn out and tired from the whole bandit thing. There was probably blood on my face and my side was killing me. All I really wanted to do was sleep. Lydia was probably waiting up for me. I should probably just go home before I pass out on the floor. That would definitely be embarrassing, having all the Companions wake up to see their half-dead new recruit on the floor.

There was a slight noise to my right, like a door being gently shut. Soft steps crept up the stairs. Farkas entered the dining hall.

"You're back," he said.

I nodded. "I wasn't sure if I should go wake you."

"I wasn't really sleeping anyways." For a moment, we stayed like this. Quiet, staring at each other from across the room. Then he started walking to me. "How was it?"

"Easy enough," I mumbled, half-closing my eyes.

"You're tired you should get some rest."

I smiled. Just what I wanted to hear. "I think I will." I turned to walk out of the door, placing my hand on my side.

"Wait, where're you going?" he asked, stepping closer to me.

"Home?"

"Well, this is your home now. Come sleep downstairs."

I spun around, faster than I thought I would and became very dizzy. The room spun as I reached out my free hand looking for something stable to help regain my balance. I found Farkas.

"Whoa, whoa. Are you feeling alright?"

"I… I…" I was suddenly out of breath. "I may have lost a lot of blood." I smiled weakly.

"Um… okay. Uh, Vilkas is usually the one that does all the healing stuff," Farkas said meekly. "I don't… know what to do."

_ This poor guy. _I thought. "It's fine. I'm fine. I just… I just need to get home."

"No, no, no. Come on. You're hurt." Before I could protest, I was lifted off my feet. Farkas carried me downstairs being as gentle as possible. He walked past the room that I knew the "whelps" slept in and instead went down the hall. He turned right just before Kodlak's room.

"Where are we?" I mumbled.

"Shh," he placed me on the bed. "I'll get Vilkas. I'll be right back."

I leaned my head back on the pillow and the last thing I could think of was those damn bandits.

**See what I mean? Kinda boring. Anyways, I promise I'll make it up to y'all. Like I said, these are just the filler chapters that get to the good stuff that I actually want to write. Just stay with me and I promise it'll get better. :)**


	4. Chapter Four

**Okay, so this chapter was kind of fun to write. This is a portion of the good stuff, haha. I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Follow/Review, etc. and read on!**

Never had Vilkas seen Farkas so terrified. Not even when their father hadn't returned from the war. He had a hard time trying to calm him down.

"Vilkas!" Farkas barged into his room. "Vilkas, get up!" His brother grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him off the bed. Vilkas' eyes snapped open as he was rudely awaken from his sleep.

"Farkas, what is it?"

"She's going to die! I think she's actually going to die!" By then, he had released his grasp on his brother. Now he was pacing across the room with his hands on his forehead, slowly pushing back his hair.

Vilkas was still trying to wake up. "Who, Farkas? Aela?"

"Thalia!" he shouted as if it were obvious. "She was hurt and now she's going to die!"

"Where is she?" Before Vilkas could get the whole question out, Farkas grabbed him by his shirt again and dragged him across the hall and into his room. He pointed at the limp body on the bed.

"Gods! She's dead! She's dead, isn't she?"

Vilkas pushed Farkas off and approached the girl on the bed. She was unconscious but definitely not dead. "Calm down, brother. She'll be fine. Lost a lot of blood that's all. Bring me a healing potion from my room."

The Companion stopped pacing and stared at Thalia. "She's going to be… fine?"

"Healing potion! Go!" He snapped and ran out of the room.

Vilkas turned back to the bed and ripped a chunk of the blanket off to use as a rag. The sheets were going to have to be replaced anyways, with this girl's blood having soaked through.

His brother ran back in with a multitude of small red tinted bottles. "I didn't know which one would work best."

Vilkas soaked the cloth with liquid from one of the bottles and prepared to heal her wound. Only… he couldn't find it. Actually, it wasn't that he couldn't find it, it was just hidden under her peculiar armor. He debated for a moment whether he should be the one to strip her or not.

"What are you doing just staring at her? Fix her!" Farkas shouted. He never commanded Vilkas to do anything.

"I can't get to her wound when she's wearing all this armor! And stop yelling! You're going to wake all of Whiterun!" Vilkas replied.

"Well, _you_ take her armor off!"

"No, _you_!"

"I-I don't want to… violate her privacy," Farkas said quietly.

"Well…" Vilkas started. "Neither do I." For an awkward moment, the twins stared at each other not knowing what to do in the slightest.

* * *

Aela had heard a ruckus come from the boys' hall. She didn't think anything of it until Farkas' roar echoed Jorrvaskr. He never yelled at anyone before much less his brother. So she got up to investigate, throwing a thin robe over her nightgown. She approached Farkas' room and leaned her ear against the door.

"Just… Just slip it down. No! No! Just pull off her greaves!" Farkas directed.

"No, I'm telling you! It's the top. Take her top off." Vilkas said.

"Gods, I really hope she doesn't wake up right now."

Aela barged in, suspecting the worse. And, from the looks of it, what she suspected was true. The twins were undressing the new recruit. "What in the name of Ysgramor are you two doing?"

Farkas held the arm of a very unconscious Thalia, letting her hang like a ragdoll. It reminded Aela when he "rescued her from Vilkas' death blow", as Ria put it. Vilkas was working on the other end, pulling down the bottom part of her armor. He was barely beginning pull her pants past her knees when Aela walked in.

The bigger twin immediately let go of Thalia making her fall roughly back onto the bed. Vilkas turned around with the reddest face in the world. With the way top of his hair shot up into the air and the way the back was all ruffled and disoriented, the sight was almost funny. "We can explain!" Farkas screamed.

Aela couldn't bring words to her mouth. "Y-y-y-you…"

Vilkas got up from the bed. "Aela, listen! She's hurt. We're just trying to get to the wound."

"So, you didn't bother asking another girl here? Like, oh, I dunno, me? Or even Ria or Njada?"

"We didn't want to wake you. Any of you!"

"Please, Aela. We're only trying to help her." Farkas had never looked so desperate.

The female Companion sighed, declaring their claims to be true. "Alright, move. You boys are going to break her even more than she already is."

**Haha, can you imagine the looks on their faces when Aela walks in? Pffft! I really like how this chapter came along. I hope you all did, too! Let me know what you all think! Whether it's about this chapter or about the perspectives I write in, whatever! Just let me know. Thanks! :D**


	5. Chapter Five

**Hey, guys! I knoooow it's been forever since I last updated. I've just been so busy! Also, I found my One Tree Hill and Criminal Minds disks so I've been watching those... I guess this is just a little snippet of what's going to happen next. Just so you all don't start hating me... Please don't..**

**Anyways, ENJOY! :)**

I woke up with the biggest headache in the world. It felt like a mammoth had stepped on my face, or like I had gotten into another drunken brawl with Mikael at the Bannered Mare. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears and feel it on my temples. Any second now I was sure my head was going to burst.

I tried to open my eyes, but it was too bright. Instead, my eyes fluttered unattractively as I tried to sit up.

"Not so quickly," said an accented voice.

I groaned, letting a soft hand push my head back down.

"You've been idle for a whole day. You're going to have to ease your way back into your life. Slowly."

My eyes finally adjusted to the light and opened. I was in a small building, laying on a bed more uncomfortable than the ones in Jorrvaskr. Sensing my confusion, a woman at my side spoke. "You're in the Temple of Kynareth."

"I didn't realize Whiterun had a temple," I said groggily.

"Right across from Jorrvaskr, actually," she said. "Your shield-brother dropped you off yesterday. I advise you go see him immediately after you take your leave. He looked very worried."

Farkas, of course. I nodded. She got up. "Rest a while. Then go back to your shield-siblings."

I turned on my side on the cold hard stone bed. This is so embarrassing. How could I be so weak as to nearly die from a simple bandit attack? Sure, there were at least five of them, but this was the first task I received from the Companions. And I return half-dead and in need of major healing. Gosh, how am I going to face Vilkas?

"Helloooo? Thalia?" a deep voice said. I turned around to find a large man with dark hair, not unlike Farkas. The main difference was between the two were the eyes. They weren't the soft blue shade that I had already familiarized myself with. Instead, they were a foreign green. His face was clean, as well. No war paint. No scars. Just smooth skin on a handsome face. "Thalia?"

"How do you know my name?"

He chuckled. "That big hulky man that brought you in here said it."

"Oh." I stayed quiet and tried not to focus on how badly I wanted to touch his face.

"So, what are you here for?"

I rolled onto my back as I sighed. The natural sunlight pouring in from the roof window wasn't so bad anymore. "I was ambushed by bandits."

"Wow. You hardly seem like the adventuring type," he laughed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"And you?"

"Well, long story short, I took a nasty spill. Bumped my head and was knocked out cold." I couldn't help but laugh. "It figures, you know? I'd like to think that I could defend myself against anything or anyone. But no one can fight with land, right?"

Silence filled my ears and everything became awkward. "So, I'm at an unfair advantage. You know my name, but yours remains unknown."

The man pushed himself off of the wall that he leaned on and walked over to sit on my stone bed. I sat up to make more room. Closer up I could see just how impossibly long his eyelashes were. "I suppose we can keep that a secret for now."

My breath caught. He was so close to me, close enough that I had no trouble taking in his woodsy scent. "I-I should go. My shield-siblings are waiting for me."

I stood up and dusted off my pale blue dress.

"Maybe I'll see you around."

"Yeah," I said, walking out of the temple. "Maybe."

* * *

I stood before the door at Jorrvaskr, contemplating whether or not it was worth it. If I was worth it. I know, I just know that Vilkas will chew off my head. Maybe I should just go to my house, back to Breezehome with Lydia and maybe I'll just never come outside again. It didn't sound so bad when the other option was to be completely devoured by the Companions. I held my breath and pushed the door open.

"Oh, thank Talos! You're okay!" Farkas lifted me off my feet and into a tight embrace. I embarrassingly yelped, of course. "Danica said you'd be fine but I thought maybe she was being too nice."

He put me down before I could even react. "Thanks, Farkas."

Someone cleared their throat beside us. "Great. You're well." Vilkas gave his brother a demeaning look. Farkas took a step back. "Now that you're fine, Skjor wishes to speak with you. It's about your next quest."

I blinked. _My next quest? _"So, you mean I'm still… _in_?"

"As far as I know, you completed your quest. However long it took you or what you did after is of none of my concern. Just go speak to Skjor." And with that he walked away.

My jaw, however, was still stuck to the floor.

"You might not want to keep Skjor waiting," Farkas' voice rang in my head.

"Of course," I started down the few steps. "Oh!" I turned back around remembering something.

"Yes?"

"Where's my armor?"

At that simple question Farkas' eyes widened and his face burned. "Eorlund has it. I'll get it for you. J-Just go see Skjor."

"I will." And with that, we parted ways.

**Like I said, this was just a little portion just because I don't want you guys to stop following or you forget about it oooor any other thing. I guess it's more for me to ease my paranoia..XD Soooo, I hope you guys liked it and alsooooo I WILL be working on the story more often so if I don't update soon, know that the next update will have a lot more words. :)**


	6. Chapter Six

**Here's another chapter! I've been writing like crazy! This one was completely written a few days ago, but my laptop has been having a little bitch fit for whatever reason so I haven't been able to post it sooner. Buuuut HUUUUUUUUGE shout out to FusRoBeth for motivating me to actually get things posted. You have her to thank! You should also go check out her story Dark Secrets! It's this adorably cute Elder Scrolls fanfic. If you like my story, you'll most likely like hers. So, after you read my chapter, you reeeeeeaaally should read her story; it's awesome!:)**  
**Also, I thought I should note that this is OBVIOUSLY going to have spoilers for The Companions Questline, along with the Main Questline, possibly the Thieves Guild and almost all the little side/miscellaneous quests, as well. Just so I don't have some people yelling at me for not giving them a heads up. This is a pretty long intro. Well, at least longer than any of the other intros I've done. :D Anyways, let's get on with the story, shall we?**

* * *

I stared into the fire at Breezehome, watching the flames strengthen and weaken as time wore on. The blue mead bottle already became warm in my hands. It had been hours since Skjor spoke to me about the quest. Someone dropped by Jorrvaskr not too long ago and left behind information of a missing piece of Ysgramor's Blade. Now, I have to retrieve it. We can't even be too sure if it's there. But with Skjor, if there's a slight possibility, it's worth the risk. This should be a simple enough task. Nothing really to face other than some spiders. Perhaps a bear or two. At most, I could expect a few draugr. I just couldn't shake off that ill thought off my mind. Something is going to go wrong, I just know it.

At the start of this whole thing, the Companions thing, I wasn't too excited about it. I just thought it'd be another hobby. Something to do to pass the time. As much as I didn't mind killing bandits and Forsworn, killing people because another wanted them dead (and most likely for a petty reason) just sickened me. For a while I played along with the Brotherhood, making friends in the Sanctuary, and doing small jobs, but it became too much for me. The murders stained my hands more than physically and I just couldn't take it anymore. I left. Astrid said she understood, but I could see in her steely eyes that she thought less of me. But I didn't care anymore. Fighting was a different matter. It wasn't so bad if I killed someone while defending myself. The Companions was one of the last things that Skyrim had to offer me. I left myself depend on them way too damn much. True, I barely knew them, but I had nothing left. The Thieves Guild was hardly a family seeing that they would have traded me for a nice sum of septims any day and the Brotherhood had given me the cold shoulder since I left. Delphine and Esbern are hardly warm with me, and how fun are the Graybeards? The Companions are my last chance of me having a family. I couldn't just throw it away.

This quest was eating at me more than it should be. At least… at least I wasn't going alone. As if on cue, a knock sounded from the door. I walked across the room and tugged the handle. Farkas' broad shoulders filled the doorway as he stepped into the house.

"This is your place?" he asked, eyeing my furniture.

"I wouldn't have invited you here otherwise," I said adding a smile as not to sound too harsh.

He scoffed. "It's nice."

I nodded, walking to the small table in the corner. A few bottles of Black-Briar mead, a gift from my only thief friend Brynjolf, took the places of the cheap ale the house came with. I picked one up and offered it to Farkas. He shook his head.

"We probably shouldn't be drinking," I laughed taking a seat at the table. I immediately stood back up, my head spinning only slightly. "Do you want something to eat?"

Farkas looked incredulously uncomfortable as well as out of place. His tall, built frame standing in my cozy little house was a sight to see. "I… I think I'm fine."

"Don't be silly," I said. "I know you've probably been training all day. I'll fix you something real nice."

I made my way behind the cooking pot before I thought of an old recipe book I once found. Something in the back of my head told me that I could reach my bookshelf from my current position. I didn't argue. I leaned a hand softly on the pot, ignoring the heat that it gave off, and stretched. My arm was inches away, yet I still insisted the feat was still possible. I put my weight on the pot and got on my tiptoes getting closer and closer to the book.

"That's probably not…" Farkas muttered.

I ignored him and jumped slightly. Huge mistake. Fortunately, I reached the book. Unfortunately, I wasn't standing for much longer. The cooking pot fell into the fire along with a multitude of books I had dragged off the bookshelf. Farkas was at my side in an instant.

"I told you not to do that," he said, trying his hardest to keep a smile off his face. Tried, but to no avail.

"Are… are you laughing?" I asked, lifting my head up from the floor.

One huge hand moved up to cover his mouth. "I'm sorry! I just… You looked so funny!" With that, he began to laugh. A laugh that wasn't the usual low chuckle he allowed to escape once in a while. A smiled broke out on my face and I too realized how stupid it was of me to do… whatever _that_ was.

A door slammed open upstairs followed by light footsteps. "Are you alright, my Thane?" Lydia stood at the base of the stairs wearing nothing but her nightclothes, her weapon at the ready. She eyed Farkas viciously.

"It's okay, Lydia," I said, trying my best to stand up. "This is Farkas, from the Companions."

He stood up and nodded his head, a laughing grin still plastered on his face. "Uh, hi."

Lydia still didn't lower her weapon. "He's a friend," I mentioned.

She sheathed her blade but still wore a dubious expression as she eyed the fallen cooking pot and the burning books. "So, you're okay, my Thane?"

I nodded. "It's Thalia, remember? And yes, Lydia. I'm fine."

She, too, nodded then turned on her heel and headed back to bed.

"Whiterun's Thane, huh?"

I spun around and faced Farkas, who then had to place steadying hands on my arms to make sure I didn't fall in the fire pit.

He laughed. "How much did you drink?"

_How much _did_ I drink?_ Surely, no more than two bottles. But then again, it was Maven's concoction which was no doubt stronger than anything Honningbrew would ever produce. I shrugged my shoulders. "Let's get to bed, huh?"

My heart raced. Bed? With Farkas? I don't think I can handle that right now. He wouldn't take advantage of me, right? I mean, he was too sweet of a man to do anything. But here he was, lifting me off the ground, carrying me bridal style as he walked up _my_ stairs.

Reading the frantic look in my eyes, he simply placed me on my bed and walked to my door. "We'll talk about Dust Man's Cairn in the morning. Just get some rest now, okay?" I stared at him from my spot slowly lifting the fur blanket to hide my reddening face. "I'll meet you here tomorrow." He closed the door and I could faintly hear him let himself out. I sighed. How could I have possibly let those thoughts fill my mind? _Him_ bedding _me_ was truly outrageous! _He'd probably be amazing, but it would never happen._ Did I just seriously let myself think that? It has to be the mead, right? I groaned as I pulled up the blanket over my head.

* * *

I woke up the second time in a row with an aching head. I shouldn't have drunk last night. Damn Maven and her marvelous brew. I rolled my eyes as I envisioned the beautiful brunette smirking at my splitting headache.

There was a loud banging downstairs. My bedroom door opened and Lydia's head popped in. "My Tha— I mean, _Thalia_. Someone is here to see you. Shall I send them away?"

I smiled at how difficult it was for her to say my actual name. "It's Farkas. Let him in, will you? I'll be down in a minute." She disappeared. I walked to my drawer that held a majority of my armor wearing nothing buy my small clothes and a shrunken tunic that barely covered my ass. Great. Somehow I kicked off my linen pants in my sleep. Now, what in the sweet name of Talos am I supposed to wear? This was a cave. A cave, right? So nothing too heavy. Or was it supposed to be something light? "Lydia!" I shouted.

She popped into my room again. "Yes, Thalia?"

"Lydia," I sighed. "You're a girl."

She raised an eyebrow. "It would appear so."

"What would I wear in a cave?"

She wore a puzzled look before finally shrugging her shoulders. "Steel?" she suggested then left.

Steel was always so hot and uncomfortable, not to mention the only thing Lydia wears. My Nightingale Armor was obviously over worn. Dark Brotherhood gear was locked away in the back of my mind where no one would ever see it ever. That left the generic stuff. Something that could be crafted. Ebony was always nice…

"You'd want to wear something light," Farkas' voice cut through my thoughts. "Someone small like you would probably never want to wear anything heavy."

I turned. He was standing in my doorway holding his hands before his face. "I'm not looking, I promise!" My first instinct was to cover my crotch, but then I remembered one small detail.

"It's not anything you haven't seen. You can uncover your eyes." I looked back at my apparel.

He lowered his hand. "What?"

"I mean, someone had to change my armor the other night," I smirked as he blushed.

"Thalia, I-I… I'm really sorry. But we had to get the armor off you or else… or else…" he tried to explain. "I'm not very good with words, but—"

I cut him off. "It's okay. I was just teasing you."

He exhaled a relieving sigh.

"It was bound to happen. I'm sure you've seen Aela or Njada… you know. Exposed."

Farkas shook his head.

"Not ever?" I asked.

"They're very private. Not that I try and see them, er, exposed, but they're cautious enough not to let anything slip."

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to let him see me like this. I shrugged the thought away. What's done is done. He can't un-see anything now.

I finally decided on some Ebony armor I crafted a few weeks ago. This would be a great test run, so to speak.

Farkas whistled. At first, I thought it was because I was changing in front of him. But when I looked over to him he had his eyes on the armor I was slipping on. "Where'd you get that kind of armor?"

"I made it." I slid the greaves on and struggled only a little with the cuirass.

"Yourself? Truly?" I nodded, satisfied with his raised eyebrows. "Wow, I'm going to assume you built this house too."

I laughed, tying my gauntlets into place.

"There really is a lot about you that I don't know," he said, lifting one of the many pairs of boots I had lined up against the wall.

I laughed again. He couldn't be more correct.

"You ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is a bit uneventful. I think, though, that it showed the start of Farkas' fascination with Thalia. You also read how they're becoming a bit more comfortable around each other. This was just a filler chapter, I suppose. But nonetheless! Reviews are much appreciated! They also serve as my writing fuel. So review on! :D**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Yay! Another Chapter! Oh, just a quick heads up! Most of this is done by memory because I am waaaay too lazy to get up and play through the quest. I'm really comfortable on my bed and my controller seems like miles away. I apologize for my laziness thus the quality of my work. If you find it so terrible, feel free to comment and maybe it'll motivate me to get off my rump next time. Haha! Enjoy!**

* * *

Dustman's Cairn was a short way from Whiterun. At least considering I had walked from Riften to Dawnstar once because damned Cicero had stolen my stuff to get me to "come home." That crazy fool. I missed him at times. Then there were moments when I wished I had never met him. I wonder how Astrid was handling him without me. No doubt, she had killed him by now. Or him her. The amusing thought brought an unexpected smile to my face.

"You look too damn happy to be someone about to kill some draugr," Farkas said, gruffly. We had hardly spoken all the way there, both of us lost in our own train of thoughts.

"Just remembering old friends."

He mumbled something like "oh" and moved on. "We should get into the catacombs. This fragment is not going to find itself."

We went down the winding steps and opened the ebony-looking doors. "You ever been to a place like this?"

I laughed. "More than I care to admit."

"Infested with draugr." As if on cue, the door of a standing coffin clamored loudly to the floor. Out stepped the creature, literally dead skin stretched over old bones. It was a mystery how they still "lived". I pulled Incendia, my fire enchanted ebony bow, off my shoulder and pulled an arrow from my quiver. It still hadn't noticed us completely so I crouched and stood in the shadows as much as I possibly could. I pulled the string back and closed one eye, focusing on the draugr's head. My mind imagined the dark arrow piercing his skull, sending him flying—

"YEEAARRGGHH!" Farkas charged holding his steel greatsword above his head. He brought his weapon down, crushing the draugr like a mace would rather than a sword. Farkas turned to me with a goofy grin on his face.

I sighed and stood up from my position. "I had a perfectly silent shot."

His face dropped. "I didn't know."

"Let's just move on, okay?" I bent down to pick up the gold and sapphire the dead thing had left behind. Farkas nodded.

He followed my lead for the next few minutes, waiting for a signal from me whenever there was a creature to kill. Of course he was a worthy fighter. I mean, he was in the Companions, for Talos' sake! He just didn't know _when_ to attack.

Finally we came into a large room. "A dead end?" he suggested.

"I don't think so," I muttered. "Look around for any kind of secret pullchain or lever."

We split up, both of us searching for some sort of hidden path to continue our journey. I hurried to the bookshelf, slinging my bow across my back. Frantically, I pulled all the books from their spots hoping that one of them would trigger something. No luck. I pocketed some gold pieces though. Slowly, I turned trying to think of what other ways exits could be concealed. Before I thought of anything, I spotted a lever in a secluded section of the room. I ran over excitedly and pulled. A loud crash sounded behind me. "What was that?" Farkas said.

I spun around to come face to face with a metal gate. "Shit!"

Farkas laughed, placing a large hand on the gate. "Someone's got themselves in an awkward situation," he said in a sing-song voice.

I laughed before rolling my eyes. "It'd be ever so wonderful if someone helped me out of said situation," I said, batting my eyelashes.

"I guess you mean me," he chuckled. Before I could respond, a voice called from somewhere in the distance.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here?" Farkas spun around, his weapon ready. Instinctively, I drew my bow. Not that I'd be much help being trapped and all.

"Which one is this?" a woman asked.

"It doesn't matter. He wears the armor, he dies," a man responded.

"The Silver Hand," Farkas whispered.

The words made my stomach clench. I had heard of them before, but only enough to know that they didn't _exactly_ get along with the Companions. I tried to see how many there were, however Farkas' back blocked most of the view. I tried to see if I could shoot an arrow in between the gate openings, but it was no use. They'd just bounce off the metal. Ugh! I hated feeling so useless. I don't know what use a shout would be. Chances are I'd hit Farkas though. Maybe if I squeezed my hand through this damned fence I could use some magic to defeat these people. Nope, my hand didn't fit. Dammit! What do I do?

"This'll make for an interesting tale," snickered one of the women.

"Too bad you won't be alive to tell it." Farkas dropped his blade and growled ferociously. It sounded far from human. He hunched over, his back rippling and his face growing longer.

"What in the name of Mara?" I mumbled, stepping back. Dragons were creatures of legend, said to be extinct for a long time. Much like the vampires and daedra that I had encountered over the last few months. However, none of that could possibly prepare me for the shock I felt when Farkas morphed into a werewolf.

A woman shrieked, obviously unclear of what the Silver Hand was all about. She dropped her weapon and attempted to escape, but Farkas reached her before she could leave. I squeezed my eyes shut as the sound of her screams pulled out an all too familiar memory. Another scream, this time a man's. My hands moved at their own accord when they covered my ears. But I could still hear. There was more growling and metal crashing to the stone floor accompanied by the sound of flesh being ripped to shreds. Then there was silence. Complete and utter silence. All but my pounding heart could be heard and nothing could be seen. I didn't to open my eyes, but when I did Farkas stood before me taller than usual. In my frightened state, I crumpled to the floor and pushed myself into a corner. I didn't even have the emotional strength to apologize.

Farkas pulled me up by my arm. "You're shaking." He brought his thumb to my face, wiping away a tear I didn't know I had shed. "I… I didn't mean to scare you, Thalia."

I nodded, unable to speak.

"Please don't hate me." He was holding my arms, making sure I wouldn't faint or run away.

I shook my head.

He pulled me into his arms, my face against his bare chest. That's when I allowed myself to cry.

* * *

"I was young when my parents died," I finally spoke. Farkas and I were sitting in the same spot; we hadn't moved at all. I was too shaken up and he didn't want to continue until he knew I was ready. "Maybe three or four. My brother was 12. It was worse for him. He had to take on all the responsibilities, you know?"

Farkas nodded.

"He feed me, he washed me, and even worked the farm so he could sell the crops and keep us alive. It wasn't fair to him, to cut his childhood short because of some cruel trick. But he managed. He raised me somehow into what I am today." I sighed, pausing slightly. "Christophe was always there for me, always. Sometimes he didn't know how to handle a situation, but at least he tried. I always tried my best to be less of a burden for him. I washed my own clothes, I did a lot of the farm work, I even taught myself to cook by the time I was eight so he had one less thing to worry about. For a while, we were happy. At least I thought we were. I had him and he had me. We needed nothing else. Then when he turned 17, he fell in love."

Farkas remained quiet. I continued, hoping my voice wouldn't break. "I remember being so jealous of Reyna. She had everything. She was an only child with both of her parents present. As I far as I knew, she had a happy family. But she had to have more. Eventually, she found Chris, _my_ Chris. He would sneak over to her place at night when I was he thought I was asleep. Eventually, she began to visit our farm. At first, rarely. Then as time went on, she was there almost every day. Often she'd even help with the house work. Reyna always treated me nicely, calling me the sister she never had. After a while, a long while, perhaps a year or two, I came around. She grew to be the mother figure in my life and Chris, the father. I finally had a real family.

"Reyna's father never liked Chris, even forbade her from seeing him. She didn't care though. She would give up her life to make one with my brother. So they snuck around behind his back for months. One night, I overheard them planning to run away together. They wanted to go to Cyrodiil and start a life of their own. My irrational self immediately assumed they were excluding me in their arrangements and I cursed Chris. I wanted him to drop dead for ever being able to ignore me as a key factor in his life. So on that night when Chris got out of bed, I followed him. I thought he was going to leave me and I wanted to confront him. For a mile we walked, him unaware of my presence. Finally, in a large field Christophe and Reyna met. They embraced for what seemed like an eternity. I didn't want to interrupt that moment; it was too pure. The love they had…" A tear escaped and rolled down my cheek. "They really were in love. It wasn't something I've seen, even to this day, despite my searches. But while they were focused on each other, I heard a noise. A growl. I remember my heart beginning to race and I wanted to call out for Chris, but something stopped me. Then it happened so quickly. There was a creature… and… and _blood_. Oh, gods, there was so much blood!" I brought a hand to my mouth. It was impossible for me to keep any more of my tears in. Farkas moved closer to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"And I just stood there. I _watched_ as that… _thing_ ripped apart my family. I didn't even move or make a sound, I was just… frozen." A new wave of sobs racked my body. Farkas wrapped both of his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap.

"Shh, shh, hey. There was nothing that you could've done," he whispered.

"But what if I did do something. I could've said something. Chris could still be—"

"What if he was? Would I still have met you? Would you have even come to Skyrim at all?"

I stayed quiet. What _would_ I have done if Christophe were still here? I really don't think that I would have left our farm, ever. I would've stayed there, most likely content. Knowing how naive and oblivious I was, I would have married someone and just been a housewife. Cooking, cleaning, doing what I thought women were supposed to do. I never would have been the person I am today.

I rested my head on Farkas' chest. "I'm sorry for being such a baby."

A low rumbled sounded in my ear; it was his laugh echoing through his body. "We all deserve a time to cry. I'm assuming yours is long overdue."

He cradled me for a few more minutes before I spoke again. "Farkas?"

"Hmm?"

"I could never hate you."

He let out a breath that he seemed to have been holding. "Thank you, Thalia."

* * *

**Uhhhh, I really put a lot of work into this chapter, but I still don't really know how I feel about it... So please review! Tell me your thoughts about it. Was it too lame or cheesy or unnecessary oorrrrr...? Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Hey, hey, hey! (Have you guys heard the Robin Thicke song? It's so inappropriate and catchy and annoying all at the same time... I can't get it out of my head (/.\)) So, we're going to start with some Farkas POV. This time I'll try it in first person. Third person makes me feel like he's too distant, you know? Thanks to all the people that reviewed, especially Truth Dawns in Fire, TwistedSystem009, and FusRoBeth. You're multiple reviews have not gone unnoticed! You each get a long distance high five! Except for you, FusRoBeth.. you get an octopus high-five! That... that's like 8 high-fives! Only because you're really the only person I have long-ish conversations with! Not just the usual two or three comments to each other. Yay! So, as usual, ****_on_**** with the lovely couple!**

* * *

There are two kinds of women. Ones that were soft, weak. Incapable of fending for themselves. Those usually needed a man to care for them, to bring home a profit and protect them. Normally, they _served_ man. Then there was the fierce type. Like Njada or Aela. They didn't mess around. Chances are, in a relationship, they would be the bread makers. Most times, though, they were too independent or mean to let a male into their lives. But then you had Thalia: a whole other type of woman. She was tough. She fought her own fights, depended on no one. If anyone saw her, they'd know from her scars that she had a story to tell. But once you break through that hard shell, you could see her kindness and generosity. You could see her heart. I hadn't gotten to know many people's story, nor did I pry. But Thalia's was the first that I wanted to know.

When she was ready, we continued through Dustman's Cairn, killing draugr and spiders. _Ugh, spiders, _I thought. _Disgusting things._ We got the fragment and left. The journey back to Whiterun seemed even shorter than the one from. "Probably because we've seen it before," Thalia had said.

The both of us walked back into the city, passed the revived tree, and up the steps to Jorrvaskr. Vilkas waited at the top with his arms folded across his chest. He looked displeased, as usual, but there was something else in his eyes. Something more threatening. "They're all waiting for you in the yard," he said to Thalia, surely doing his best to demean her with his cold eyes.

She glanced back at me nervously. "I'll be there in a bit," I said. She nodded, looking more confident before taking off.

I looked back at Vilkas. Before I could say anything, he latched his fingers behind my breastplate and pulled me closer to him. "What is your deal?!" I shouted, pushing him off me.

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "She is not to be trusted. Do you _hear_ me?" I tried to pull away from him, but his grip became stronger. "We still don't know _what_ she is. She could kill us in our sleep, for all we know!"

Finally, I pushed his shoulders roughly. It was enough to get his hand off my chin and create a small distance between us. "She is the nicest person I know. She wouldn't hurt anyone!"

Vilkas face grew harsher under the light of the moon. "Trusting her could mean your life, Farkas!"

"Then I'm willing to take that chance." I pushed passed him and headed around Jorrvaskr to Thalia's ceremony.

* * *

Three Days Later

Skjor said he didn't need anything else from me. I checked with Aela, who also had no jobs available. Even Kodlak said things were kind of slow. I wasn't going to speak to Vilkas, especially not after whatever it was he pulled the other night. If there was something really important, he was going to have to come to me. There was nothing else to do but train. But training can become a bit boring. Maybe Thalia was available for a day of fun. Not _that_ kind of fun; only a man could dream.

"Hey! Thalia!" I caught her before she left Jorrvaskr.

"Hey, Farkas. You need something?"

"No, just wondering what you're up to," I said. She opened the door slightly, letting some sunlight hit her face. Her eyes became a brighter green that reminded me of a field of flowers.

"Nothing, unfortunately. No one has a job for me, so I think I'm just going to catch up on some 'me' time."

"Oh, that's cool." I mumbled. _Dammit! She's busy. What now?_

"Do… you want to join me?"

"Really?" I nearly shouted. _Great_. "I wouldn't be a burden or anything, would I?"

"Of course not! Never!" She grabbed my arm and tugged me out of the hall and into Whiterun. "What first?" she said more to herself than to me.

Thalia guided me down the steps and to the right where a man in robes stood. Nobody gave him a second glance, but that didn't stop Thalia from plopping us down on a bench before him.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Shh… Just listen," she whispered.

The man had his hands up in the air as if waiting for the gods to embrace him. "Terrible and powerful Talos! We, your unworthy servants, give praise! For only through your grace and benevolence may we truly reach enlightenment! And deserve our praise you do, for we are one! Ere you ascended and the Eight became the Nine, you walked among us, great Talos, not as god, but as man!"

"What is he talking about?"

Thalia leaned in closer to me, close enough that I could smell the honey fragrance that seemed to be radiating from her. "He's preaching about Talos. You know the god that kind of that made Ulfric start that whole war?" I shrugged, oblivious. She simply giggled. "There was this great dispute between Imperials and Stormcloaks about this god. The Imperials thought it blasphemous that a mere man could ever walk as a god. For whatever reason, they decided that the Nine Divines should become the Eight again and basically punished anyone who believed otherwise."

"That's not right," I muttered.

"Exactly. People were being captured, jailed, and even executed for their beliefs. So, Ulfric Stormcloak took it upon himself to murder the High King thinking it would be the end of the ban on Talos. Instead, it sparked a war a basically got all these people killed."

"How did it end?"

Thalia sighed, like the story was more personal than she had meant for it to be. "The Stormcloaks won. With the help of the Dragonborn, they took over Solitude and returned the right to worship any god you like."

"The Dragonborn?"

"That's a tale for another day," she said. "Let's go." She stood up and pulled out a nice sized coin purse, offering it to the preacher. At first he shook his head, politely declining the money. It wasn't until Thalia threatened to spend it on skooma that the man accepted.

"Thank you, my child. May Talos bless the ground you walk."

"C'mon," she spoke, linking her arm in mine. "Let's teach you how to smith."

"Really?" I asked.

"I said I'd make you something one day."

"Is today that day?"

"But of course!" She grinned.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is a bit lame and uneventful. I've just had crazy writers block... please don't hurt me! *cowers in the corner* R&R anyway?**


End file.
